


starburst

by handsoap



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gabe suffers, Injury, M/M, McGenji Secret Santa, Memes, This Is STUPID, gabe is mccree's not-dad, hanzo sorta tries to be hip, idk - Freeform, idk is there an actual tag for it, idk what else, idk why, is the extent of injury even realistic, mccree sleeps a lot, mcgenji secret santa 2016, or a collection, the tag summoned itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsoap/pseuds/handsoap
Summary: “Jesse, how many cowboys does it take to change a light bulb?”aka that one where mccree gets injured due to memes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeromylesperhour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeromylesperhour/gifts).



> this is my secret santa gift to you happy holidays friend. hope this is okay enough for you : )

It, like most terrible things that has happened to him lately, started as a joke.

“Jesse,” Genji had said in that special tone of his that almost always seemed to signal trouble, voice equal parts mirth and mischief. “Jesse,” he said again, sounding quite choked from holding back his laughter. “How many cowboys does it take to change a light bulb?”

Jesse followed Genji’s hand, pointing to the flickering light bulb overhead. He grinned, accepting the challenge.

He remembers there being an absence of ladders so he and Genji settled for some chairs, arranged haphazardly; remembers Gabe glaring at them, looking quite done with them before it even started, telling them he wanted no part of the mess. The last thing he remembers was Genji yelling at him to get off now before the black took over.

He opens his eyes, blinks away the never-ending whites until a startling green takes up most of his vision. Grey pools vanish beneath pale eyelids as his tiny bundle of sunshine smiles down at him, there's worry in his eyes when they open again but Jesse brings up his right hand to Genji’s cheek, strokes at it gently until the worry fades away.

“Hey,” Genji breathes, nuzzling his cheek against the warmth of his palm. “You broke your left arm and leg. Your neck is also sprained,” There's a soft exhale of shuddery breaths and then Genji speaks again “I’m s--”

Jesse thumbs his lips, hushing him sloppily. “Don't you go apologizing now, darlin’. It ain't your fault.” he mutters, or at least he thinks he does. His voice feels gravely and he doesn't feel quite awake, eyes slowly losing focus.

Genji laughs softly at that, holding his good hand in his and kissing it. “Thank you,” he moves closer and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep, you clearly need it. I’ll go get the doctor.”

He slowly loosens his grip and stands up. Jesse watches as Genji turns to go out. Genji's just a blurry mess of whites and greens, but even then, he recognizes the mischievous smile as he speaks again. “It only took one cowboy, one worried boyfriend, one pissed off Dad, 2 doctors, and 4 nurses to change the light bulb, by the way.”

He laughs as the darkness takes a hold of him again.

 

* * *

 

He slowly wakes to Genji peeling some apples. He blinks the sleep away from his eyes, and upon closer look, the apples look like they're shaped into something he can't quite tell. “What’re those?” he asks, his voice tiny and raspy.

Genji puts the apple slice and knife to the side, leans forward and kisses him. “Good morning,” he chirps tiredly. “These are apple bunnies. Back in Japan, these were usually made for children, to make them feel better or just to make cute lunchboxes.”

Jesse grins and picks one up, observing it closely. There was what probably were the rabbit’s ears, shaped from the apple’s skin, the rest of the apple slice was peeled. “I appreciate the thought, honey, but I’d rather be eating a different kind of bunny.”

Genji laughs and there's a loud groan from somewhere else in the room. Gabe, probably.

“Ugh, see that, Jackie? Told ya we wouldn't be needed here. Look at them, being grossly affectionate. I'm getting cancer just looking at them.”

Genji turns to blow a raspberry at him, then turns back, carefully leaning on the bed to press a long kiss to his lips. Jesse can't help but let out a soft moan when Genji starts to nibble on his lower lip. Gabe groans again in response. Genji grins and pulls away.

He looks so satisfied with himself, grinning widely even as Jack pulls Gabe back to prevent him from doing good on his threat to wipe Genji’s grin off of his face, and Jesse falls in love all over again. A spitfire was what he was, cleverly disguised as a baby faced ball of sun-shiny grace and faux innocence.

“Cut him some slack, kids. Gabe’s just pissed off that he almost had a heart attack and almost murdered the first responders for ‘taking too goddamn long’.” Jack says with a shit eating grin, snugly embracing Gabe’s arm to hold him back. Gabe looks back to shoot him a betrayed look and Jack just laughs at him.

Gabe shames them for their PDA when they aren't any better. “ _Hipócrita_.” he shoots at Gabe.

Gabe just rolls his eyes. “ _Sólo porque me asustaste,_ ” he pulls on Jack’s hold on him and nudges towards the door. They're halfway out when Gabe peeks his head back in, his fondness leaking out of his smile. “Get well soon, kid.”

And then the two of them were gone.

The rest of the morning is spent watching garbage TV and making fun of the shows’ sheer terribleness, cheesily feeding each other apple slices, and talking with some doctors. Apparently he only needs to stay the night before he can get discharged in the morning. The talks have somehow tired him, eyes drooping even as he fights to stay awake. Genji notices, laughs at him sweetly and kisses his cheek. “C’mon, get some rest. I’ll even sing for you if you promise to be a good boy and do as I say.”

“Darlin’, I’ll always be a good boy for you if ya promise to give me more of your sweet lovin’.” He whispers back, those smooth words ruined by his tired moans and yawning every other word.

“You're ridiculous.”

“Ain’t that why you love me?”

 

* * *

 

Jesse wakes up to the sound of a voice singing to him softly. He can't quite understand the words but he feels the melancholy in Genji’s voice, and it makes his heart clench painfully. He puts his hand on Genji’s and the singing halts and he’s greeted with a serene smile, a smile way too bright for his newly awakened state.

“Good morning,” his angel greets him with a kiss. “Though it's late in the afternoon.” Jesse presses a kiss back, again, and again, and again — Genji giggling at him in response. The noise makes his heart flutter, his arms twitching, wanting to pull Genji against him, to feel the laughter erupting from Genji against his chest.

A gruff noise erupts from somewhere behind Genji, making the lithe, green haired man laugh harder. He pulls away from Jesse’s view far away enough to show that, surprise — he had a guest. A somewhat unexpected one.

“Look, brother visited you.” Bright sunshine beams down at him, a comforting heat warming him against the cold, dour tundra of a frown being directed at him by Hanzo.

“I cannot believe this. The indomitable cowboy Jesse McCree, downed by a meme by a pint-sized ninja wannabe. Truly a tragedy.” Hanzo mutters, voice impossibly monotone all while spouting his ridiculous words.

Jesse gapes, mouth and eyes impossibly wide. “Oh my god. _Oh my god_ , what even are you saying,” he wheezes, “Do you even, _oh my fucking god_ , I can never listen to the word meme again without thinking of this exact moment - and _pint-sized ninja wannabe?_ You're tryin’a kill me, pardner. I know ya are.”

Hanzo scoffs, clearly trying not to seem amused. “I am just trying to finish off what my brother started. I am still sorely disappointed he hadn't managed to get rid of you, even after all this time. Though I do say, this would have been a most sorry way to die.”

Jesse clutches at his chest dramatically, “Oh, Hanzo. I never knew you cared about me that much. I'm swooning, really I am.” He makes a show of grasping onto Genji’s hand, slotting their fingers together. “Honeybunch, your dear brother’s tryin’a whisk me away for himself, but thankfully, I am much too in love with ya.”

Genji gasps, the scene looking much more like an Oscar winning performance than a way to get on his brother's nerves, then again, the younger Shimada had always been a natural dramatic. “The betrayal! What of familial loyalty, brother? Do I mean less to you than a potential lay, though, I must admit, he is rather—”

Hanzo groans loudly, signaling his defeat. He never did stand a chance against the destructive force that was Jesse and Genji. Quite the power couple they both make.

“In all seriousness though, I find it hard to believe you would be dumb enough to actually attempt what you did while sober. Clearly,  I overestimated your self preservation instinct.”

Genji grins his patented shit-eating smile at that. “You say that, brother and yet I recall that you have also been one of the victims of my so called memes. My most frequent victim, if I remember correctly. “

Hanzo frowns. “You are a menace.”

Jesse nods solemnly. “The most adorable menace. Like a siren, leading us towards our own destruction.”

The little devil only beams proudly at that.

 

* * *

 

“Jess, how will you wear pants?” is the first thing he hears when he wakes up the next day. Huh. He hasn’t thought about that before. The entire time he’s been in the hospital, he just had Genji help him into a pair of boxers and a shirt and that’s it. Done.

Yawning, Jesse replies. “Well I ain’t gonna wear a skirt. Guess we’ll hafta stick with shorts and sweatpants or whatever.”

Genji pouts at him, cheeks puffed up in that adorable little way that has him doing dumb things just because, well, he's in love and would do just about whatever for Genji’s sake. “Awww, fine,” his pout shifts into a smirk. “Maybe I should be the one to wear a skirt. Or a dress. A nurse costume perhaps? Who knows, it might help you feel better?”

Apparently Gabe is in the room because he groans loudly. “I swear, the two of you do this on purpose. And you guys still have the nerve to wonder why I hate it when you visit.”

Jesse pouts, using the same sad puppy eyes tactic he used on Gabe all those years ago. Gabe pretends it no longer works but it still does. He’s always been soft that way. “But I thought that it’s ‘cause you hated seeing us leave, old man.”

“Keep this up and you’re gonna need to find someone else to drive your sorry asses home.”

Jesse just puts his good hand up in lieu of a reply.

“That's what I thought, now hurry and get prepared, we gotta leave before noon. I’ll go handle the paperwork you two just get shit packed.”

Jesse smiles after him. “Aww, you really do love me. I’m touched. Thanks, pops.”

It's only just half a joke, Gabe can tell, which is why he finds himself flushing and speechless, waving Jesse off dismissively. Stalking out the door before he could further embarrass himself.

 

* * *

 

The car ride to Jesse's apartment is only half as disastrous as expected.

They manage to _not_ slam the car door on Jesse which was what they were most worried about apart from actually getting into a car accident — which they also just narrowly avoid, thanks to Gabe’s lightning fast reflexes and no thanks at all to Jesse’s fiddling with _everything_.

They manage to safely put Jesse on his wheelchair and get him up to his floor without problems. Genji insists on pushing the chair and only after he pinky promises to not run around or drop Jesse off his seat does Gabe relent.

“Aww, dad. You don't need to be scared of letting me go. Genji here's gonna take good care of me.” Jesse says.

“I’m half tempted to haul you out the window but I’m more worried about whether my insurance would still cover your getting _more_ injured due to dumbass shit.” Gabe replies.

The bickering continues all the way to Jesse's apartment, their squabbling accompanied by Genji’s cheery humming. Gabe opens the door, squinting in disgust at the state of the room.

“What the hell? When was the last time you cleaned this place up?”

Jesse looks up at Genji. “When was the last time you came over, babe?”

Genji presses a kiss to his forehead. “Saturday.”

Jesse looks at Gabe, smirking. “Saturday.”

Gabe rolls his eyes, pushing the mess of clothes and empty cans away with his foot. His eyes spot a rather suspicious blotch of whites on the floor and _nope, not going there_ — just ignores it.

He stares at both Jesse and Genji flatly. Any emotion he would have had was already long drained. “Seriously? In the entryway?”

The idiot couple just grin at him, proving to Gabe that they were literally made for each other by simultaneously saying, “Why not?”

Gabe’s kinda happy that Jesse's found someone perfect for him, but at the same time he's terribly annoyed. They match each other _too_ well. Together they make a starburst galaxy, two galaxies colliding with each other, their gravitational pull sending shockwaves through the clouds and causing a chain reaction of stars forming and going supernova, again and again until it runs out of gas. That's how they’ll be, a constant mess of explosive trouble, dragging people up and down with them, until death do they part, leaving only bright imprints of their lives after all that.

Gabe sighs, continues to kick and push at more mess, ignoring any and every suspicious mess until he gets to the surprisingly clean kitchen. He sets Jesse's things on the table and moves to help Genji set Jesse on the sofa.

“Are you sure you two can handle everything on your own? I could stay here or I could just bring you guys back to my place.” Gabe says, kneeling in front of Jesse and ruffling his hair.

Jesse lets his eyes fall shut, tilting his head downwards to let Gabe rub at it easier. “C’mon we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah pops,” Genji says in a poor imitation of Jesse's southern drawl, plumping down carefully on the couch and leaning heavily against Jesse's good side, and with a tone that suggests _good things_ , he continues, “I’ll take care of him just fine.”

Gabe closes his eyes. It'd be better for all of them (mostly him) for him to leave early and just let Jesse rest for the day. He stands up, ruffles both of their hairs one last time before he turns to leave.

“Word of advice, don't try to do _anything_ while your limbs are still healing.” came Gabe’s parting words. Jesse laughs, remembering the time when Gabe popped his recently healed shoulder doing _certain vertical exercises_ with Jack.

“Does that come from personal experience?” he hollers back. Gabe flips him off and stomps away.

Genji giggles, leaning his head on Jesse’s arm. “He’s probably right though, guess we'll have to do something else for fun for the next three months.”

Jesse groans. “Darlin’, say you're just bluffing. I’d die without your sweet lovin’.”

Genji smiles that very same smile that got him in this mess in the first place, eyes full of warmth and devilry, grin as wide as it could go. Jesse knows he's in trouble, knows he's too infatuated to heed the warning signs and just goes. Watches as Genji slowly, carefully climbs into his lap.

“I suppose we could try,” Genji murmurs, hands trailing from his waist up unto his shoulders. “But only if you can manage to sit still. Let me take care of you.”

Jesse laughs, breath hitching here and there when Genji presses kisses on his jaw. “Good god, I’m a dead man.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry idk what i did tbh. i initially planned on combining your prompts but i realized that i wouldn't make it in time so i wrote this placeholder. in lieu of quality i'll make up for it in quantity. hopefully i'll be done before the year ends! happy holidays, again!
> 
> bonus: i imagine genji singing [this](http://www.kumamotokokufu-h.ed.jp/kumamoto/shoukai/ituki_kas.html) song there are a lot of versions out there but i default to the 2nd one there. [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q28LZgrqAmY) is the closest ver to it, maybe. idk why i see him singing it but i do. *coughs*
> 
> ps. i did some editing on the format before i posted it but i haven't rechecked if i accidentally deleted some bits. pls leave a comment for concrit or if you spot some errors.  
> pps. i do not speak spanish


End file.
